


Ведь все-таки мир прекрасен

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Reincarnation, Romance, instincts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Возможно, будем править всем миром?





	

– Госпожа моя, чем мы займемся? – почтительно испрошает Коала, и Кайто немного удивляется, то ли тому, что она госпожа, то ли тому, что она – все-таки Кайто. Хотя еще совсем недавно бескомпромиссно и громко заявляла об этом. Но то было, когда она была еще едва пришедшем в мир дитя.

Мир, чьи подсвеченные золотом переливы лежат теперь за окном гостиничного номера: стекло, бетон, чадящие выхлопами машины, люди-точки, снующие, как муравье в муравейнике.

Кайто взирает на них с высоты, взирает, не видя в них ничего, кроме корма, хотя не должна. Не может. Но ее природа берет свое, и она не может не мочь.

На некоторую часть Кайто – муравей, лишь насекомое из роевого общества, последняя дочь Королевы, рожденная вместе с Королем, рожденная матриархом, способным дать своему народу нового сильного лидера, готового поставить весь мир на колени, склонить его к своим ногам. Но подобное желание в Кайто не пробудилось. Да, она матриарх, но на некоторую часть – она и мужчина, значит – сама Король.

А еще на некоторую часть – она человек, вспомнивший, что он звался Кайто, вспомнивший жизнь Кайто, друзей Кайто, видевший его сны, проживший его симпатии.

Кайто лениво вздыхает. Насколько все было проще, когда можно было гоняться за Кольтом с деревянным мечом и не думать о том, какую нелепую в чем-то шутку сыграл с ней мир.

Но те времена канули в лету, такие краткие, такие быстротечные. И теперь их никогда не вернуть.

– Госпожа, – зовет Коала.

От его голоса внутри разливается теплота, его почти бархатный баритон щекочет какие-то рецепторы настолько маняще, что рука сама тянется к мягкой шерсти. Это почти ревнивое, уверенное движение матриарха. В нем и поощрение, и некое упреждение: ты мой, мой подданный навсегда, это приятно, но попробуй лишь только от меня отступить, как увидишь, чем чревато предательство.

Коала блаженно жмурит небольшие глазки.

Коала рад принадлежать Кайто, он – единственный из вида химер, пока что состоящий в ее рое. Добровольно изжелавший посвятить жизнь служению ей. Он не как те друзья, что Кайто достались, словно наследство, уже после рождения. Которых выбрал кто-то, звавшийся ею, а затем отдавший свою часть, мертвый уже, но растворившейся в ней.

Кайто вспомнила его смерть, жуткое состояние, полное безумия, боли и подчинения чужой воле.

Поэтому отчасти Кайто – Королева, отчасти – раб.

Кончики ее пальцев дрожат, едва касаясь густых волосков Коалы.

Кайто волнуется, потому, что Коала – мужчина, а она – отчасти девушка. Еще невинная, еще неопытная.

Но отчасти она – химера, уже взрослая особь, уже созревшая давать жизнь особь, и ставшая пышной грудь чуть болезненно ощущается под ставшей узкой рубашкой. На некоторую часть Кайто та, кто мог бы понравится Коале, когда тот еще был человеком и работал наемным убийцей. Яркая, броская, с таким насыщенным цветом волос, с таким красивым, полным красок лицом, не требующим косметики. Могущая понравится, но лишь издали, потому что некая чистота, говорящая о порядочности, давала бы ей защиту от его страсти. Люди, подобные Коале, погрязшие в прозаичных профессиях, но тонкие внутри, предпочитали на чистых девушках жениться.

Отчасти Кайто – невинная красавица, каких члены мафии, как Коала в прошлом, ведут к алтарю под поощрительную улыбку Крестного отца.

Но лишь отчасти.

На миллионную часть она кто-то из трущоб, из самого грязного угла, где лишь крысы, тени да неприятные запахи. Не сам ли первый Кайто это был? Тот, в чью честь она носит имя, чья душа, как всем кажется, перешла в ее тело. Так и есть. На некую часть она – он, на некоторую, причем весьма заметную, одна из крыс.

Кайто лениво шевелит хвостом, чувствительным, длинным, и инстинкты, и интуитивные знания, накопленные крысиным племенем, таким умным, таким неистребимым, оживают в ней.

Знания о том, настолько плох раскинувшийся внизу Йоркшин: и для людей, и для крыс, и для остальных животных, подобных им с Коалой.

Это нужно как-то менять, и, возможно, она пойдет на это.

Теперь, когда сильнейшие люди уплыли на далекую землю, туда, откуда когда-то пришла она, отчасти прежняя Королева. Уплыли, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться сюда и не иметь возможности защитить свой прежний мир от нее.

Сильнейшие...

Память воскрешает Джина Фрикса, надменную, скучающую улыбку меж отросшей щетины. Но Джин Фрикс слишком ленив, чтобы бороться с ней, а сама она никогда больше не станет его искать.

Коала, который всегда рядом, для нее много лучше, теперь это очевидно, когда его живое тепло, такое близкое, все без остатка принадлежит ей. Пропустившей этот мерзкий мир через себя, как никто. И как никто понимающей, как он хорош, потому что в нем хороша ее жизнь. Новая жизнь, подаренная ей ее новым народом.

– Чем мы займемся? – лениво повторяется Кайто и гладит Коалу по щеке, а затем вдруг обнимает его, красноречиво вжимаясь созревшим, жаждущим телом. – Возможно, будем править всем миром?

Она спрашивает его – растерявшегося, немного опешившего, она дает ему выбирать. Почему – сама не знает, ведь отчасти она готова навсегда бросить города и раствориться в просторах, где ночи темны, где звезды заместо лампочек, где цветы и деревья шуршат ночами, а музыка – пение птиц. Она готова на это – искать что-то всю свою жизнь, прижимаясь ночами к теплому боку Коалы, только вот... разве то, что они бы могли найти, уже не живет в ней?

– Да, – просто отвечает ей Коала, несмело смыкая руки за ее плечами, и нутром Кайто ощущает неистовое и взволнованное биение его влюбленного сердца. – Это достойно в первую очередь вас, моя бесценная, – прибавляет он, интимно снижая тон.

Он, знающий мир городов изнутри, всю их грязь и ущербность, всю глубину пороков, а так же – знающий красоту его отдаленных уголков. И еще, кажется, знающий уже, что собирается отдать ему Кайто. Вот так просто наградить его счастьем, каким простая женщина награждает простого мужчину.

Сердце Коалы – как открытая книга, и мысли их с Кайто совпадают.

– Ведь все-таки мир прекрасен, – прижимаясь теснее, говорит он.


End file.
